Dum spiro, spero
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Ciceron : "Tant que je respire, j'espère." ou "L'espoir fait vivre." Courte fiction Hameron dont le but est de redonner courage et espoir aux partisans du Hameron. /!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 5 ET 6 /!\
1. Au bord du gouffre

**Dum spiro, spero**  
_Tant que je respire, j'espère_

**Chapitre 1 : Au bord du gouffre**

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.  
Elle aurait été tentée d'opter pour cette technique. Un semblant de départ, pour en fait retourner parmi les « siens ».  
Au lieu de ça, elle faisait trois pas en avant, sans se retourner. Une sorte de défi qu'elle se lançait à elle-même.

« _Ne te retourne surtout pas !_ se forçait-elle à penser. »

Parce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire demi-tour et de réclamer son travail à nouveau. Mais elle continuait d'avancer vers la porte. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet hôpital. Il le fallait… Elle préférait la fuite. Pour l'une des premières fois, elle fuyait ses problèmes. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour les affronter.

Elle posa sa main sur la porte d'entrée, la poussa lentement.

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallait pour franchir la porte, tous ces souvenirs passés ici lui revinrent, comme un coup de poignard qu'elle recevait en plein cœur.

Le jour où elle avait apprit que House l'avait embauchée pour son physique. Le jour où elle s'était confiée à lui pour l'histoire concernant son mari défunt. Le jour où elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait, et où il avait répondu « non »… Le jour où elle avait parlé de ce moment à Chase. Le jour où elle avait démissionné pour la première fois. Le jour où House était venu la chercher, où elle avait réussi à obtenir son dîner – ah, ce dîner… un mauvais souvenir qui restait sur son cœur comme un bout nécrosé. Le jour où elle avait pensé perdre House à jamais à cause de Stacy. Le jour où elle avait couché avec Chase. Le jour où elle était montée sur la moto de House. Le jour où il lui avait dit « je vous aime » pour un fichu test. Le jour où House s'est pris deux balles. Le jour où il est rentré de convalescence et où ils se sont cherchés pendant longtemps. Le jour où elle est rentrée dans le bureau de Cuddy pour lui dire que House ne devrait pas être comme tout le monde – si seulement House l'avait appris. Le jour où House est venu la voir à la chapelle, lorsqu'elle pleurait, pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule et lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle. Le jour où il lui avait dit de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était – il ne pouvait savoir à quel point elle aurait voulu lui rétorquer « mais c'est déjà le cas ». Le jour où elle était venue à son domicile pour soigner son bras. Le jour où elle l'avait enlacé. Le jour où il avait écouté à deux reprises ses conseils.

Le jour où elle l'avait embrassé…

Le jour où elle a recommencé à coucher avec Chase – dans le but de se faire plaisir tout en essayant de rendre House jaloux. Le jour où il les avait pris en flagrant délit. Le jour où elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'en fichait. Le jour où elle s'était rendue chez House pour le réveiller, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Le jour où elle avait décidé de démissionner une seconde – et dernière – fois. Le jour où il l'avait retrouvé dans l'hôpital. Le jour où elle avait dit ouvertement aux caméras qu'elle aimait House – malgré elle. Le jour où elle s'était entrainée à se justifier face à un miroir, sans se rendre compte que ses propos manquaient de sens… Le jour où elle avait décidé d'emménager avec Chase. Le jour où elle avait pris la place de Cuddy, et où elle n'avait pas su résister aux lubies de House. Le jour où Chase l'avait demandée en mariage. Le jour où elle s'était mariée. Avec Chase.

Le jour où elle avait décidé de quitter cet hôpital…

Tant de souvenirs qui lui remontaient sous forme de flashs alors qu'elle poussait la porte, comme un « adieu ». Elle sentit une larme perlait le long de sa joue, et elle ne doutait pas que d'autres suivraient le même chemin… Elle réalisa à quel point tout avait changé. Passant de House à Chase. Sans raisons apparentes… Que d'imprévus.

Malgré que ses jambes demeuraient engourdies, elle se précipita loin de l'hôpital, dans sa voiture. Elle reprit son souffle, lança un regard à ses affaires sur la banquette arrière.

« _En route pour une vie nouvelle…_ se dit-elle lentement. »

Un autre souvenir lui revint.

Le jour où House lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait après la mort de son mari… Changer de boulot, changer d'appartement. Elle se souvint de sa réponse. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « et vous voyez dans quelle merde vous êtes maintenant ». Elle comprit enfin le sens de cette phrase.

Elle secoua la tête résolument, et fit démarrer l'engin. Elle s'éloigna de l'hôpital, non sans regarder une dernière fois le bâtiment à l'aide de son rétroviseur.

« _Aller, courage, tu vas bien réussir ta vie ailleurs…_ se dit-elle pour se redonner du courage. _Tu t'es gourée pas mal de fois jusque là, mais un jour tu réussiras… Ne perds pas courage Allison…_ »

Ses prévisions s'avérèrent justes. Les larmes débordèrent. Plus assez d'espace pour les contenir, probablement. Elle se sentit ridicule, à s'encourager elle-même, comme si elle venait d'échapper à la mort… Non, elle venait juste d'affronter House, d'affronter ses souvenirs… et bientôt elle devra affronter ses craintes. Cette idée fit monter en elle un mal de tête atroce.

« _Aller, un peu de courage…_ »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Embouteillages. Sa « vie nouvelle » commençait bien…

Elle comptait s'installer à Chicago, sa ville de naissance. Une ville bien éloignée d'ici, du New Jersey, où elle avait tant souffert.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle se trouvait « heureuse » lorsqu'elle aimait House. Depuis souffrait-elle autant ? Probablement depuis qu'elle travaillait aux urgences… Quelle grossière erreur… Elle ne pensait pas se le pardonner de sitôt.

« _Non, ne fais pas demi-tour… ne va pas retourner voir House… ne va pas lui dire que tu l'aimes toujours…_ »

Elle secoua la tête encore une fois.

« _N'importe quoi… Je ne l'aime pas… Je ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne veux pas revivre tout ceci… pas souffrir encore une fois. Même si ma souffrance était moins importante que celle que j'ai actuellement, je ne peux pas être certaine qu'en revenant je serai heureuse…_ »

Les embouteillages semblèrent diminuer car elle parvenait à rouler sans s'arrêter trop longtemps.

« _J'aurai dû prendre l'avion…_ se dit-elle. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants durant un court arrêt du véhicule.

« _J'aurai dû faire tellement de choses…_ »

Elle poursuivit le trajet, regrettant au fur et à mesure la vie qu'elle vivait depuis quelques années.

« _Avouer à House mes sentiments. Rejeter Chase. Lutter contre moi-même pour m'endurcir. Persévérer plus souvent…_ »

Elle tapota nerveusement son volant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un piano.

« _Il ne faut pas que j'y retourne. Il faut que j'oublie tout… il faut que je recommence ma vie, comme si jusqu'ici rien ne s'était passé… Il faut que j'oublie mon mariage, il faut que j'oublie Chase, il faut que j'oublie mes anciens collègues, il faut que j'oublie tous ces patients morts…_ »

Une larme un peu trop grosse obstrua sa vue.

« _Il faut que j'oublie House…_ »

Deux grosses larmes finalement. Peut-être trois, voire quatre. Tout bien réfléchi, cinq. Non, six. Ah mince, voilà une septième.

Ou bien une grosse cascade…

Son cœur se mit à battre indéniablement vite.

« _Il faut que j'arrête… de penser à lui… Pourquoi me poserait-il plus de problèmes que Chase ? Après tout j'avais un mari… mais sa perte me fait moins souffrir… Peut-être parce que c'est House qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Grâce à lui j'ai pris davantage d'assurance. Moins soucieuse des règles…_ »

Elle se rappela les paroles de Tritter. Peut-être que House exerçait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle… mais elle ne parvenait pas à se le dire. Elle pensait tout le contraire.

« _Si j'étais restée coincée dans mon idée d'éthique, je me morfondrais encore… je passerais mes nuits, à sangloter sur mon oreiller. Mais non, grâce à House, j'ai évolué… Même si je me morfonds quand même…_ »

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle devait faire, ses raisons… Le terrain semblait si chamboulé…

« _Il faut que je l'oublie…_ »

Elle ne se souvenait déjà plus des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait aimé autrefois. Et elle ne tenait pas à s'en rappeler…

Après une heure de route pendant lesquelles elle se torturait l'esprit, elle s'arrêta dans un petit coin tranquille.

« _Je ne vais pas rouler toute la nuit non plus… et je suis déjà crevée…_ »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle bailla. Une fine larme dévala sa pommette. Tristesse ou fatigue ? Les deux ? Elle ne se sentait pas apte à y réfléchir. Elle sortit de sa voiture. Le froid prit possession de tous ses membres très rapidement…

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le coffre. Elle saisit une couverture bien épaisse et retourna dans sa voiture. Elle manœuvra pour allonger son fauteuil, posa sa couverture sur elle et plongea dans un long sommeil agité.

Elle avait tout.  
Et elle se retrouvait sans rien.


	2. La misère aime la compagnie

**Chapitre 2 : La misère aime la compagnie**

Au petit matin elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la route.

Une nuit pire qu'agitée, en réalité. Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal… la voiture n'était décidément pas le meilleur lit.

Elle essuya la buée sur les vitres avant de démarrer la voiture. Elle se sentit plus rassurée que la veille. Moins de pensées angoissantes l'envahissaient. Comme si elle avait tout lâché la veille.

« _Il faut bien que je m'y adapte un jour ou l'autre, non ?_ se dit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant. »

Fière d'elle, elle continua le trajet menant à Chicago.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle ressentait une sorte de… soulagement. Comme si le plus dur était passé.

Elle choisit de s'installer dans un hôtel, pas trop cher, plutôt tranquille. Le temps de s'habituer à la ville et de trouver un boulot. Elle comptait sur ses économies pour « survivre » dans ce qui était pour elle un monde nouveau, tel un bambin qui découvrirait enfin ce que signifiait « vivre ».

Elle installa ses affaires assez rapidement. Pas besoin de perdre son temps pour une chose aussi futile.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pressée de se trouver un nouveau travail, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie. Elle arpenta donc les rues à la recherche d'un hôpital à proximité, qui pourrait éventuellement l'employer.

« _Plus vite j'aurai mon nouveau travail, plus vite j'oublierai House…_ »

Motivée, elle repéra les principaux hôpitaux du coin. Elle prit soin de noter les magasins qui pourraient lui être utiles – meubles, aliments, vêtements. Elle rentra ensuite dans sa chambre d'hôtel, où l'attendait son petit bazar.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise qui trainait non loin de son lit. Un bureau se trouvait dans la pièce. Une porte menait également à des toilettes et une petite douche.  
Elle aimait bien cet endroit, étrangement. Très… basique. Simple. Facile à vivre.

Elle approcha la chaise de son bureau et commença à noter une brève liste de ce qu'il fallait faire – elle gardait toujours un petit stylo dans la poche de sa veste.

Elle se demanda ensuite si elle devait tenir un journal intime. Son auto-réponse revint négative. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus… quelqu'un dans ses futures connaissances.

Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure.

« _Et si je retrouvais un House parmi les personnes que je rencontrerai ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Et si je faisais l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de mon patron, à nouveau ?_ »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, posa son stylo. Elle reposa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, pensive.

« _Non… je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau une seconde fois… Tomber amoureuse d'un patron n'est pas la même chose que tomber amoureuse du pire salopard qui puisse exister, tout de même…_ »

Elle rangea son stylo dans sa veste, troublée.

« _Je pense encore à House… il faut sérieusement que je m'arrête… ça me gênera trop souvent._ »

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Elle s'exaspérait elle-même, à vrai dire. Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle s'efforça de ne pas se demander « mais pourquoi je suis partie, au fait ? » pour éviter de semer le trouble dans son esprit.

« _J'appellerai les hôpitaux demain… mieux vaut me reposer un peu aujourd'hui… Le « voyage » a été plus éprouvant que ce que j'espérais._ »

Elle lança un regard à sa montre. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi – quinze heures.

Elle s'avança vers ses affaires, saisit un livre dans un de ses sacs.

« _Un peu de lecture n'a jamais tué personne… A part House, peut-être… Il n'aime que la télévision. Je me demande même s'il a déjà ouvert un livre !_ »

Elle lâcha son livre lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de « dire » – le verbe « penser » conviendrait mieux dans cette situation-là.

« _Et voilà que je repense à lui… J'aimerais me donner une bonne gifle en guise de correction… Enfin, je vais me retenir. Je ferai sûrement pire plus tard…_ »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son bien perdu, souffla légèrement dessus pour enlever le peu de poussières qui s'y trouvaient. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit puis ouvrit son livre à la dernière page ouverte.

« _En espérant que l'histoire ne me déprime pas…_ »

***

Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, House contemplait l'horizon sur le toit – lieu favoris lorsqu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ce qui n'arrivait malheureusement que très rarement. Wilson le rejoignit, se posa à ses côtés et fit semblant d'observer les gens comme House le faisait.

« **House, ça va faire deux jours que tu traînes ici…** lui dit-il lentement, sur un ton de désolation.

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas de patients, les consultations me donnent des boutons, et Cuddy a Lucas pour garder son petit protégé**, répondit House sèchement. »

Wilson soupira d'exaspération. Il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où il trouvait son ami ainsi. Sauf le jour où House avait rejeté Stacy, peut-être. Wilson s'efforça de ne pas penser à ça pour se concentrer sur son ami.

« **Tu es triste qu'elle soit partie ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle.** »

House daigna se retourner pour voir le cancérologue. Il comprit tout simplement en le regardant.

« **Cameron ne me manque pas.** »

Wilson ne sembla pas convaincu de cette réponse.

« **Il y a quelques années, tu avais accepté un dîner pour qu'elle revienne.**

**- Sauf que comme tu l'as dit, c'est du passé. J'ai changé, elle a changé. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la reprendre dans mon service. Surtout si c'est pour qu'elle se chamaille avec l'autre crétin…**

**- Ah c'était donc ça ! Tu n'aimes pas le fait qu'elle s'amourache d'un autre.**

**- Et quelle est la définition de « s'amouracher » pour toi ? Ils ont divorcé. C'est beau l'amour, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- L'amour c'est beau lorsque l'on a envie d'y prendre goût**, rétorqua l'oncologue comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. »

House mit un certain temps pour digérer ses paroles. Les seules fois où il avait goûté à l'amour, il avait amèrement regretté.

« **Il n'y a rien entre Cameron et moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires toutes ces conclusions, mais laisse-moi te dire qu'elles sont hâtives. Je ne ressens rien pour elle.**

**- Pas la moindre chose ? De la pitié, de la compassion, de l'envie, n'importe quoi ?**

**- Rien du tout.** »

Wilson réfléchit quelques secondes à cette réponse. Il tentait, encore une fois, d'y voir plus clair dans l'esprit de House.

« **Tu cherches à cacher tes sentiments**, décréta-t-il lentement, détachant bien chaque mot.

**- N'importe quoi…**

**- Sauf que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu enfouies tout de manière à ne pas savoir toi-même ce que tu ressens.**

**- Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Je me fiche totalement d'elle…** »

Une grimace trahit pourtant ses paroles. Hormis ce détail, il se fichait totalement d'elle !

« **Tu oses me dire que tu te fiches d'elle ?** répliqua Wilson, plus que jamais sur l'offensive. »

House déglutit difficilement. Il avait entretemps reprit possession de son visage de marbre tant apprécié.

« **Après tout ce que tu as vécu avec elle pendant trois ans ?**

**- Tu veux dire « rien du tout », rassure-moi ?** fit House de sa voix sarcastique.

**- Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que signifie « rien du tout » pour toi…** »

Wilson fit une pause, reprit son souffle. Il ne comptait pas laisser House s'en tirer comme ça. Pas cette fois-là. Il le prenait dans son propre jeu.

« **Des confessions, des regards, un dîner, des tensions… ça signifie rien pour toi ?** »

House ne répondit rien. Il entrouvrit la bouche seulement, surpris par les propos de son ami.

« **Elle t'a aimé, bon sang ! Et tu ne ressens rien ? Tu ne t'es pas dit une seule fois « quelqu'un m'aime, moi, le con de service » ?** »

House reprit ses esprits.

« **Elle ne m'aime plus. Son amour ne devait pas être bien puissant, alors…**

**- Tu lui as tellement facilité la tâche, aussi… Pour ne pas dire que tu as fait l'inverse. Tu lui as fait croire que ses sentiments ne représentaient rien.**

**- Je te le répète : je ne l'aimais pas ! Et je ne l'aime pas non plus…**

**- Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer… mais de ressentir quelque chose. Un soulagement peut-être. Car quelqu'un sur Terre tient à toi. **

**- Tenait. Ce n'est plus pareil. Stacy aussi tenait à moi. Et Cuddy aussi, à la fac.**

**- Cameron tient toujours à toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Parce qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se passer de gens aussi facilement. Elle t'a aimé pendant trois ans sans rien avoir en retour, ce n'est pas rien. Surtout aimer un House. Elle tient toujours à toi. Elle t'aime toujours. Peut-être moins qu'avant, mais elle ressent toujours quelque chose pour toi… Il suffit de voir comment elle te regarde.**

**- Je n'ai rien remarqué du tout.**

**- Menteur.** »

House tenta de rentrer dans l'hôpital, mais Wilson lui barrait la route. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui arrache quelques mots.

« **House…**

**- Oui, c'est moi. Merci de me rappeler mon nom…**

**- Va la voir. Demande-lui de revenir.**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne. Si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être là, non ? Je ne vais pas la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas ! Surtout si moi aussi, je refuse.**

**- Qui a dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être là qu'elle est partie ?**

**- Car c'est logique…** »

Wilson eut un rire nerveux.

« **Logique ? Venant de toi, ça m'étonne !** lâcha-t-il. **Elle est partie car elle souffrait, tu as dû le comprendre, non ?**

**- Son mari l'a littéralement jetée, tu m'étonnes qu'elle souffre…**

**- Elle veut faire exactement ce que moi je voulais faire… Partir. Fuir.** »

Le regard de House changea du tout au tout. Autrefois glacial, distant, haineux… il faisait maintenant part de davantage de sentiment. Wilson put lire de la peine, de l'incompréhension aussi…

« **Elle est allée jusqu'au bout…** dit House.

**- Parce qu'elle souffrait, oui. Pourquoi elle souffrait selon toi ?**

**- Parce que son mari est devenu insupportable, c'est évident…**

**- Parce que les deux personnes qu'elle a aimées l'ont fait souffrir.** »

House resta sans voix. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais jamais les paroles ne s'étaient concrétisées pareillement. Il était conscient de la souffrance qu'il avait infligée à la jeune femme.

« **Je sais que tu es incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux, House**, dit Wilson comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ami. **Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un. Tu ne veux pas, mais tu peux. Tu détestes tout le monde, et tout le monde te déteste. Rectification, presque tout le monde. Cameron t'a aimé, elle te la montré, elle a persévéré, elle a tout fait pour t'avoir sans rien avoir eu. Avoue que l'amour qu'elle t'a porté te touche un tant soit peu !**

**- Je ne peux pas être touché… pas de cette manière.**

**- Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, c'est tout. Penses-y.**

**- Je ne ressens strictement rien pour elle, alors arrête d'insister…**

**- Et tu continues encore de me dire ça… Franchement House tu es… je n'ai pas les mots appropriés !** »

Wilson s'en alla doucement, laissant House seul sur le toit, plus que pensif. Il reposa ses coudes sur le bord du muret, regardant au loin sans pourtant voir quelque chose.

« **Je sais… Je suis irrécupérable.** »


	3. L'amour rend il aveugle ?

**Chapitre 3 : L'amour rend-il aveugle ?**

Allison referma son livre. Son ventre réclamait de la nourriture. Elle rangea l'objet dans son sac et se prépara à sortir.

Elle arpenta les rues comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se souvenait où pouvait-elle trouver un peu de nourriture. Elle s'arrêta à une boulangerie, ne se sentait pas d'attendre plus longtemps. Elle s'acheta deux pains au chocolat et commençait tout juste à attaquer le deuxième lorsque son portable sonna.

Elle vit le nom « Wilson ». Elle hésita.

« _Je suis censée les oublier… mais peut-être veut-il me dire quelque chose d'important._ »

Elle attendit quelques secondes et décrocha finalement.

« **Oui ?** demanda-t-elle mi-inquiète mi-agacée.

**_- Cameron ? C'est bien vous ?_**

**- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?** fit-elle en un rire forcé.

**_- Je redoutais juste le pire._** »

Un petit silence se fit. Elle croyait ne pas avoir entendu la voit du cancérologue pendant des années – en réalité, la veille.

« **Que voulez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle finalement, s'empêchant de sourire.

**_- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir partir ?_** »

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas. Elle s'était posée la question une bonne centaine de fois. Elle hésitait de temps en temps, mais elle se plaisait dans son départ. Moins de souffrance…

« _Est-ce qu'ils me manquent ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

L'image de House s'imposa à son esprit. Son cœur manqua un battement mais elle reprit contenance assez rapidement.

« **Oui. J'en suis sûre**, affirma-t-elle malgré sa voix tremblante. **Pourquoi ?**

**_- House n'est pas descendu du toit depuis hier._** »

Entendre le nom de son ancien patron ne la rassurait pas.

« **Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?**

**_- Vous êtes partie hier. Je suis sûr que c'est lié_**, avoua-t-il.

**- Non, ça ne l'est pas**, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. **House se fiche bien de savoir ce que je fais et où je suis… il se fiche de moi depuis plusieurs années ! Et je suis bien contente de ne pas le voir, si vous voulez tout savoir !**

**_- Vous mentez comme vous respirez._** »

Elle se calma, réfléchit. Quelque chose clochait.

« **Je suppose que vous êtes allé lui parler**, remarqua-t-elle. **Et je suppose également qu'il a dit qu'il s'en fichait que je sois partie.** »

Wilson mit un certain temps pour répondre.

« **_Oui…_** »

Allison émit un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne comprenait pas où Wilson voulait en venir, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. On venait de lui apporter la preuve que House ne se souciait pas d'elle. Au fond d'elle, elle sentit une mince aiguille déchirer son cœur. Elle l'ignora.

« **Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça**, dit-elle sur l'offensive.

**_- Soudainement vous semblez ne pas connaître House._**

**- Je fais tout pour l'oublier oui.**

**_- Alors vous avez également oublié que House cache toujours ses sentiments. Je sais qu'il ment. Il réagissait lorsque je lui parlais de vous. Il esquivait._** »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ceci. Elle mordit dans son pain au chocolat, même si elle ne percevait plus aucun goût…

« **C'est peut-être vous qui l'interprétez ainsi, vous ne croyez pas ?** répondit-elle.

**_- Vous ne pouvez pas en juger si vous n'étiez pas là. Je connais House. Je sais que quelque chose cloche et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec vous. Pourquoi ne pas revenir ?_**

**- Parce que je me sens mal dans cet hôpital ! Je ne pourrais pas affronter Chase… et encore moins House ! J'ai besoin d'être éloignée de tout ça…**

**_- Vous pouvez toujours prendre quelques jours de congé puis reprendre…_**

**- Cuddy ne voudra jamais me laisser ça.**

**_- Je vous assure qu'elle le fera._** »

Allison hésita. Devait-elle revenir ? Non… Elle se sentait si bien ici, avec sa nouvelle vie, loin de tous ses problèmes, ses craintes… ses collègues.

« **Je ne reviendrai pas**, lâcha-t-elle. »

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, décrocha, remit le portable dans sa veste et croqua dans son pain en chocolat.

Elle ne voulait pas revenir à l'hôpital.

***

House était descendu en consultation. Il détestait cela, mais le faisait. Pourquoi ? Simplement car ainsi, il pouvait éviter de penser à Cameron.

« _Je me sentais très bien avant, et maintenant que Wilson m'a parlé d'elle, je n'arrive même plus à penser à autre chose !_ pensa-t-il, rageur. »

Il termina d'écrire l'ordonnance, la donnant nerveusement au patient et sortit de la salle. Il s'apprêtait à appeler le prochain patient lorsque Wilson vint le rejoindre.

« **Encore toi…** maugréa House.

**- Depuis quand tu fais tes consultations, dis-moi ?** demanda Wilson en souriant. »

Ce sourire agaça House sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« **Depuis qu'il faut que je me change les idées.**

**- Je t'ai choqué ou quoi ?** »

House ne répondit pas. Il saisit un dossier mais Wilson le lui retira des mains. Il se plaça en face de lui pour le forcer à le regarder.

« **J'ai appelé Cameron.**

**- Content pour toi. J'espère qu'elle t'a insulté et raccroché au nez, d'ailleurs.** »

House contourna Wilson, mit sa canne entre eux pour l'éviter de s'approcher de trop, puis tendit la main vers un autre dossier.

« **Elle ne veut pas revenir.** »

House s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il resta là, la canne le soutenant et empêchant un contact avec Wilson, la main tendue dans le vide. Il ne bougeait plus. La remarque de Wilson le choquait, alors qu'il s'attendait très bien à cette phrase.

« **Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas te voir.** »

House grimaça. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Wilson était déjà devant lui. Le néphrologue ramena sa main le long de son corps.

« **Va t'excuser, House.**

**- Non.**

**- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Elle a souffert à cause de toi, il faut que tu t'excuses.**

**- Elle ne veut pas me voir, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle veut ?** »

Wilson médita ces dernières paroles quelques instants.

« **Elle a insisté sur le fait que tu te fichais d'elle.**

**- Je suis ravi qu'elle le comprenne enfin !**

**- Tu mens.** »

House lança un regard noir à son ami. Quoique dans des moments pareils, il ne le considérait plus ainsi.

« **Non. C'est toi qui refuse de me croire. Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

**- Elle t'a touché. Et tu ne veux pas l'accepter car tu as toujours eu peur que quelqu'un te touche de cette manière.**

**- J'ai surtout trouvé que c'était puéril…**

**- Tu mens encore. Tu refuses de te l'avouer.** »

House s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand Cuddy vint les interrompre. Elle resta à quelques mètres d'eux, fixant House d'un air ahuri.

« **House ? Vous ? En consultation ! J'avoue être étonnée !**

**- Je sais, je sais, je suis étonnant.** »

Sa réplique sonnait fausse.

« **Vous êtes malade ?** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant davantage d'eux.

**- Il veut se changer les idées**, dit Wilson. **Il n'aime pas le fait qu'il pense à Cameron.** »

House l'assena d'un regard glacial encore une fois.

« **Cameron ? Ah je vois…** souffla Cuddy. »

Elle échangea un regard peiné avec Wilson.

« **Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Il ne se passe rien du tout ! Cameron ne me manque absolument pas…** »

Ils ne semblèrent pas le croire. Cuddy posa une main sur son bras, il ne réagit pas.

« **House… il s'est passé tellement de choses avec Cameron durant toutes ces années. Vous refusez peut-être de l'admettre, mais elle a compté dans votre vie… peut-être juste un peu. Mais elle a compté.** »

House soupira d'exaspération. Il se renfrogna.

« **Je ne ressens rien pour elle, elle ne me manque pas, elle ne compte pas pour moi, elle ne signifie rien à mes yeux… ça vous va ?** »

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, mais cette fois-ci plus intrigué que peiné.

« **On ne te croit pas**, dirent-ils en même temps.

**- Oui, vos suppositions vous semblent plus probables que ce que je pense vraiment…**

**- House… Sois tu refuses d'accepter qu'elle t'a atteint, soit tu es tellement aveugle que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte**, déclara Wilson.

**- Ni l'un ni l'autre !** répliqua le néphrologue.

**- Allez-vous reposer.** »

House se retourna vers la directrice de l'hôpital.

« **Pardon ?**

**- Allez-vous reposer un peu. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de travailler complètement.**

**- Je suis parfaitement en mesure de travailler.**

**- Tiens donc, vous refusez de rentrer chez vous ! Vous avez vraiment un problème…** »

House ne releva pas. Il se prenait pris au piège.

« **Rentrez chez vous. Réfléchissez à tout ça…**

**- Je vais bien, je ne veux pas réfléchir.**

**- Vous fuyez ?**

**- Non je…** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'interrompit, l'assenant d'un ordre – et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps.

« **Rentrez chez vous.** »


	4. Personne n'est parfait

**Chapitre 4 : Personne n'est parfait**

Le ciel vira au gris lorsqu'Allison décida de rentrer à l'hôtel.

La conversation tenue avec Wilson la hantait toujours, et bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer House, inquiet pour elle.

« _Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi… C'est sûrement Wilson qui s'imagine des choses, et il pensait sûrement que House était un bon sujet pour me faire revenir… Grave, grave erreur…_ pensa-t-elle. »

Elle refusa d'admettre qu'elle souhaitait avoir une discussion avec lui. Lui demander des explications. Savoir si elle lui manque, oui ou non. Mais les réponses lui faisaient bien trop peur. Elle fuyait alors, encore une fois, se sentant trop fragile pour agir autrement.

« _Je n'arriverai pas à l'oublier comme ça… Il faut que je pense à autre chose… A mon futur nouveau boulot, par exemple ! Mais je les appellerai demain. En attendant…_ »

Elle ressortit son livre de son sac et s'allongea sur le lit.

« _Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour m'occuper… et pour arrêter de penser à House._ »

Elle hésita quelques secondes à ouvrir le livre, s'attardant sur le sujet tabou « House ».

« _Pourquoi me hante-t-il à ce point ? Je ne l'ai aimé que… trois ans. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas rien quand il s'agit d'un House. Mais quand même… Il m'obsède presque. Alors que je sais très bien que je ne le reverrai jamais. Peut-être que c'est avec ça, que j'ai du mal… Le fait de ne plus jamais le revoir._ »

Elle se souvint du « au revoir » – ou plutôt de « l'adieu » – qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce baiser sur la joue… Pourquoi son instinct lui avait-il dit de faire ça ? La troisième fois qu'elle comptait ne plus le revoir. La première fois où elle agissait ainsi.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'avait pas réagi. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Elle refusait d'y croire.

« _N'empêche que lorsque j'ai tendu la main, il n'a pas réagi non plus… et la première fois où j'ai quitté son équipe aussi, il n'avait pas saisi ma main… Peut-être espérait-il que tout se passe pareillement ? Que je finisse par revenir ?_ »

Elle ne se retint pas pour se donner une claque. Et pas une petite. Elle se massa la joue, une petite larme coula sur sa joue. La douleur ? Oui. Qui habitait sa joue ou son cœur ? Les deux.

« _Il faut… que j'arrête d'y penser…_ supplia-t-elle. »

Elle ouvrit son livre et continua sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« _J'aurai dû prendre un livre un peu plus gros… ou plusieurs livres. D'ici quelques heures j'aurai déjà fini les trois cent pages restantes…_ »

Sa lecture aurait été plus simple si chaque détail de son histoire ne l'aidait pas à penser à House.

***

House sortit de l'hôpital.

« _Après tout, c'est eux qui ont insisté… Je suis irréprochable là-dessus._ »

Il mit son casque sur sa tête et enfourcha sa moto. Il ne rêvait pas mieux que s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en regardant un bon feuilleton ou en écoutant de la musique, téléphones éteints pour conserver la bonne ambiance.

Il fit démarrer le moteur et l'engin partit, en direction de sa maison tant convoitée en cet instant-même.

Il y arriva quelques instants après – rouler à des vitesses impensables l'aidant beaucoup. Il descendit de sa moto. Il s'approcha de sa porte, enfonça les clés à l'intérieur de la serrure et ouvrit. Il entra dans l'appartement, retrouva son petit bazar adoré.

« _Ah ! Enfin on se sent ici chez soi !_ pensa-t-il en souriant. »

Il déposa ses affaires à côté de son canapé. Il s'empressa de débrancher son téléphone et éteindre son portable. Il s'allongea sur son fauteuil et alluma la radio. Quelques informations passèrent.

Une informant un accident s'étant déroulé à Chicago.

House ne le remarqua pas – il ignorait où se trouvait Cameron. Il évitait d'ailleurs de penser à elle, contrairement à ce que conseillait Cuddy.

Des musiques passèrent ensuite. La plupart agaçaient House par leur niaiserie incomparable, d'autres l'amusaient… et une le marqua.

Une seule.

Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit les paroles. Quelque chose le choquait dedans. Il avait déjà entendu cette musique plusieurs fois – vu qu'elle passait à la radio – mais jamais il n'avait réalisé… à quel point les paroles demeuraient touchantes.

House, touché. Oui. Par des paroles d'une chanson niaise sans l'être.

« **C'est pas vrai…** soupira-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il se releva, regarda le titre de la chanson à l'aide du petit écran sur la machine. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement.

Il quitta le canapé, éteignit la radio lorsque la musique fut terminée, et sortit de l'appartement avec précipitation.

« _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi avant en l'écoutant ? J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'une chanson pouvait m'atteindre à ce point…_ »

Et pas seulement une chanson.

Il crut faire une crise cardiaque tellement son cœur battait vite. Il réalisa à quel point il avait été aveugle jusque là, ignorant toutes les choses qui l'entouraient et le rendaient… différent ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il arpenta les rues de son quartier, recherchant un magasin repéré quelques fois auparavant. Il s'arrêta, le vit. Il prit une grande respiration.

« _Ils ont intérêt à l'avoir !_ »

Il continu sa route vers le petit magasin. Il s'agissait d'un petit magasin de CD pas très célèbre qui n'avait pas fermé malgré le peu de clients qui y venaient.

« **Bonjour monsieur !** s'exclama le vendeur, ravi de voir enfin une personne dans son magasin.

**- Mmh… salut…** murmura House, gêné par les derniers événements. »

Le vendeur fut surpris de tant de morosité en une seule personne. Il ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas le faire fuir.

« **Je peux vous aider à chercher quelque chose ?** demanda-t-il, hésitant.

**- Je me débrouillerai tout seul.** »

Le vendeur approuva d'un signe de tête, vint se placer derrière le comptoir en attendant – il se mit à compter le peu d'argent que contenait sa caisse.

House s'avança vers les piles de CD, s'aidant des indications écrites sur des panneaux mal en point.

Il s'arrêta soudainement devant un album en particulier. Son cœur accéléra une nouvelle.

« _Est-ce que je suis sûr de ce que je fais ?_ se demanda-t-il. »

Il prit le CD dans ses mains, le regardant dans tous les angles.

« **Je peux l'ouvrir ?** demanda-t-il au vendeur.

**- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie !** »

House enleva le film plastique qui recouvrait l'album pour finalement l'ouvrir. Il saisit le mini-livre qui servait également à illustrer la première image. Il ouvrit le mini-livre et le feuilleta, à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier.

Il trouva les paroles de la chanson qu'il recherchait. Il analysa bien tout ce qui était écrit avant de repasser le mini-livre dans son album.

Il tendit le CD au vendeur.

« **Je l'achète**, dit-il. »

L'homme fut ravi de cette nouvelle.

« _Je suis sûr de moi. Je vais le faire… ne serait-ce que pour mon propre intérêt._ »

Il attendit que le vendeur finisse de faire le compte. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, House s'empara du CD et retourna chez lui, pressé de l'écouter à nouveau. Ce qu'il fit.

« _Pourquoi je m'étonne de réécouter cette musique ? Elle existe bel et bien… C'est… étrange, comme sentiment._ »

Il lança un regard par la fenêtre. Le ciel annonçait une nuit proche. House ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama pour s'allonger sur son canapé et s'endormir, d'une nuit calme.

L'image de Cameron, pleurant dans son bureau, face à lui, revenait souvent dans ses rêves.


	5. Eloignés, mais pourtant si proches

**Chapitre 5 : Éloignés, mais pourtant si proches**

Le soleil se leva, annonçant le début de la journée.

Un rayon de lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre d'hôtel où dormait Allison, ce qui la réveilla. Elle se frotta l'œil à l'aide du revers de sa main et marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles.

Elle se leva lentement. Elle mit un certain temps pour se rappeler où elle était et pourquoi. Elle se souvint qu'elle devait appeler les hôpitaux pour un entretien. Elle décida d'aller manger un bout avant.

Elle se changea, mit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'aventura dans les rues du quartier afin de retomber dans une boulangerie – la même que la veille.

« _Peut-être que je vais devenir une habituée de cette boulangerie après tout !_ pensa-t-elle, heureuse de constater qu'elle se faisait déjà à ce petit monde. »

Elle reprit deux pains au chocolat, n'hésita pas avant de croquer dans le premier – son estomac ne patientait déjà plus.

Elle rentra dans son hôtel, passa devant un hôpital qui demeurait pas trop loin.

« _J'appellerai celui-là en premier…_ pensa-t-elle. _Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'ils m'acceptent. Ce serait une première. Ce n'est pas bien grand ici, je suis pas vraiment dans Chicago en réalité… Il n'y a pas grand-monde donc je pense pas qu'ils aient besoin d'énormément de médecins pour tout soigner…_ »

Elle se ne laissa pas abattre. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre termina son dernier pain au chocolat avec de saisir son téléphone.

« _J'espère qu'ils accepteront quand même…_ »

***

House se leva au petit matin, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il prit une tranche de pain de mie sur laquelle il tartina un peu de confiture et avala son petit déjeuner ainsi.

A peine terminé de manger, il réécouta le CD acheté la veille. Une seule chanson, en réalité. La même… celle qui lui avait réalisé à quel point il demeurait aveugle sur tout.

Une fois la musique terminée, il s'habilla, tranquillement.

« _Wilson et Cuddy ne m'en voudront pas, si je m'absente un peu… Après tout, c'est eux qui veulent que je me repose…_ se dit-il. »

Il alla ouvrir son armoire, observa un peu son contenu. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il était… exaspéré ? Oui.

Il resta quelques instants, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire.

« _Est-ce que je suis vraiment sûr de ce que je fais ?_ se demanda-t-il. »

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, depuis hier.

« _Vraiment vraiment sûr ?_ »

Etrangement, son cœur semblait lui dire « oui, tu es sûr ». Et plus d'une fois, qui plus est. Il décida, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, d'écouter son cœur.

« _J'en suis sûr._ »

Il saisit quelques affaires dans son armoire, les posa sur son lit. Il commença un rangement. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, il respirait rapidement, il crut même voir flou à un moment. Sa mauvaise conscience lui disait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la pire erreur de sa vie, sa bonne conscience s'opposait à ce jugement en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« _Je dois bien essayer, pour une fois, d'écouter ma bonne conscience…_ »

***

Allison reposa son portable sur la table.

« **Première tentative. Bilan : échec total**, dit-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle soupira lentement. Si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de boulot, comment pouvait bien débuter sa « nouvelle vie » ?

Elle décida d'en rester là pour le moment. En quelques minutes, son humeur était redescendue au plus bas.

« _Il faut que j'arrête de m'enthousiasmer comme ça…_ »

Elle se rallongea sur son lit. Que faire d'autre que se reposer, après tout ?

« _Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas m'engager ? Peut-être qu'effectivement, ils ont déjà assez de médecins pour gérer ce petit coin… Mais un de plus, ça n'est jamais mauvais, non ?_ »

Elle se plaqua les mains sur le visage. Elle se sentait si… fatiguée, exténuée, épuisée… vidée de toute énergie.

« _Ils n'ont même pas pensé à me conseiller un autre hôpital… J'en rappellerai un autre plus tard dans la journée… J'ai besoin d'une petite sieste matinale…_ »

Elle s'enfouie sous les couvertures, toute habillée, avant de plonger dans un sommeil qui pouvait éventuellement lui donner un regain de force.

***

House saisit son téléphone. Evidemment il était éteint… Sauf qu'il refusait de s'allumer.

« _Et zut, j'ai pas de batterie !_ »

Il alla brancher son téléphone, puis alla continuer de trier les affaires dans son armoire. Tout ceci en écoutant _la_ musique qui l'aidait à se redonner du courage… même si tout ce changement lui faisait peur.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il saisit un stylo et un bout de papier sur lequel il écrit un mot, disant clairement qu'il s'absenterait quelques jours. Il posa son mot sur la table, dans le salon.

« _Au moins, si Wilson veut savoir ce que je fais et vient ici, il saura pourquoi…_ se dit House. _En espérant qu'il ne veuille pas venir…_ »

Il alla allumer son ordinateur – tout neuf. Il passa par de nombreux moteurs de recherches, nombreux sites, et autres, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

***

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes après – voire peut-être même une heure – Allison daigna se lever. Elle se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant, malgré le fait qu'elle demeurait découragée.

Elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro du deuxième hôpital le plus proche. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles ils parlèrent, où elle essayait de défendre ses raisons et le reste.

Le patron finit par lui raccrocher au nez.

Elle voulut envoyer son téléphone valser à travers la salle quand il sonna. Le nom qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir s'afficha. Elle trembla de tous ses membres, sentit même une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, et résista à l'envie de décrocher. Le portable arrêta de sonna quelques secondes après. Elle fut soudainement rassurée.

« _Pourquoi m'appelle-t-_il_ ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle posa l'engin sur le bureau. A peine l'eut-elle lâché qu'il vibra en laissant échapper la mélodie. Elle poussa un râle, constata avec dégoût qu'il s'agissait encore de _lui_. Elle saisit le téléphone, respira un grand coup, et appuya sur le téléphone vert.

« **Quoi ?** hurla-t-elle. »

Quelques secondes de silence.

« _**Cameron ? C'est… c'est bien vous ?**_

**- Non c'est le pape !** ragea-t-elle. »

Elle entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire… Probablement son imagination.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, House ? Fichez ma vie en l'air encore une fois ?**

**_- Je suis heureux de constater que vous me considérez ainsi, mais non…_** »

Elle n'osa pas répondre…

« _Depuis quand mon cœur bat si vite à l'entente de sa voix ? C'est… inhabituel… Non, il ne me manque pas, c'est impossible… j'essaie de l'oublier et c'est maintenant qu'il ressurgit ? Je refuse d'y croire, c'est impossible !_ »

Elle lança un regard au papier posé sur son bureau. Des numéros – d'hôpitaux – étaient écris dessus. Elle eut soudainement envie de les prendre et de les mettre dans la poubelle. Se réfugier dans sa voiture et foncer à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

« **_Wilson vous a appelé, n'est-ce pas ?_** demanda House soudainement.

**- Oui…** murmura-t-elle d'une voix anormalement suraiguë. »

Elle se sentait au bord des larmes.

« **Et maintenant, c'est vous qui m'appelez ? Alors que je fais tout pour… pour vous oublier ?**

**_- Cameron…_**

**- Fichez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes, House ! Vous vous moquez littéralement de moi depuis le début, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ? Parce que je me suis mariée ? Parce que j'ai changé de travail ? Parce que Wilson vous traque ?** »

Le bout de papier semblait scintiller – comme pour dire « regarde-moi, prends-moi, jette-moi… »

***

Il ne pensait pas être idiot à ce point.

« _Je l'ai réellement fait souffert… comme ça… à ce point-là… Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Le nombre de fois où on m'a dit que je ne méritais pas l'affection qu'elle me portait… et où on m'a dit que je ne peux que la faire souffrir… et j'ose encore m'opposer à tous ces avis ? Quel crétin je suis…_ »

Il ne savait que répondre aux questions d'Allison.

« _Et si je lui disais que je pouvais changer à cause d'une simple musique ? Elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas… Mieux vaut ne pas essayer, en fait._ »

Il entendit la respiration saccadée de son ancienne employée. Il la stressait, à lui seul.

« **Cameron… calmez-vous.**

**_- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?_**

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais… vous êtes… vulnérable ?**

**_- Merci de me le rappeler !_**

**- Vous vous enfoncez dans vos propres illusions. Vous essayez de vous persuader que vous devez faire ça, alors que vous n'y croyez pas.**

**_- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Wilson ? Ou bien vos illusions à vous ?_**

**- Non, c'est votre voix et vos petits poumons… Si vous étiez sûre de faire le bon choix, vous ne paniquerez jamais à l'idée de me reparler.** »

Il était sûr de viser dans le mille – ce qui était juste.

« **_Comment vous faites pour savoir tout ça si facilement ?_**

**- Je suis… attentionné, quand je veux.**

**_- Attentionné ? Depuis quand le grand House est-il attentionné ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous vous en foutez que je sois là ou ailleurs, ça ne changera rien !_**

**- Vous vous trompez, je…** »

Il ne trouvait pas les mots appropriés, pour expliquer son raisonnement, les derniers événements, ce qui s'était passé… Non, rien.

« **_Je ne veux pas savoir !_** cria-t-elle.

**- Cameron ! Je ne me fiche pas de…** »

Elle lui raccrocha au nez.

Ah… Alors tout devait se passer ainsi ? Il devait lutter contre quelque chose qui refusait d'admettre ses efforts ? Alors… Tant pis.

« _Je lutterai quand même !_ pensa-t-il, essayant de se redonner du courage. »

Il écouta sa musique encore une fois. Peut-être cela l'aidera-t-il ? Cela lui donna surtout l'envie de la rappeler, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez une seconde fois.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Il saisit un sac dans son armoire, prit possession des vêtements triés – spécialement pour ne pas qu'il cherche des heures – et les enfourna à l'intérieur.

« _Si elle ne veut pas m'écouter à travers un combiné, elle sera obligé de m'entendre quand je serai avec elle !_ »


	6. Les sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont

**Chapitre 6 : Les sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont**

Allison jeta rageusement son portable sur le bureau, ne se souciant pas des séquelles que l'engin subirait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, anéantie par cette discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ancien patron.

« _Il m'a appelée... Il m'a appelée..._ se répétait-elle lentement à plusieurs reprises pour réaliser l'ampleur de l'acte, tout en souriant pour se féliciter d'avoir provoqué chez lui une réaction. »

Elle respira profondément. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pourquoi elle ressentait tant de sérénité. Mais elle ne doutait pas que cette quiétude laisserait bientôt place à une angoisse terrifiante.

« _Autant profiter de mon calme pour analyser la situation..._ songea-t-elle. »

Elle posa sa main devant ses yeux. Ainsi, elle pouvait ne pas voir l'angle du mur sur lequel une araignée commençait la construction d'une maison.

« _Wilson ne me mentait pas... House a vraiment l'air de vouloir que je revienne..._ »

L'idée-même que House ressentait un petit quelque chose pour elle la troublait. Ou plutôt, la hantait. Elle avait espéré pendant trois ans un geste montrant qu'il tenait à elle, et elle venait juste d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« _Il a dit « je ne me fiche pas de... »... Est-ce qu'il allait dire « vous » à la fin ? Je suis persuadée qu'il voulait dire ça... Oh mon dieu... Et si je l'avais laissé parler ? Qu'aurait-il dit ? Peut-être..._ »

Elle sentit quelques picotements au niveau de ses joues et ne douta pas que ces dernières étaient devenues rouges.

« _Non, il ne m'aime pas... J'imagine que Wilson a dû le sermonner sur son indifférence à mon égard, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Wilson veut toujours que House se trouve une copine, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Peut-être que quelqu'un chose a tourné dans le cerveau de House... Peut-être qu'il réalise enfin que je ne suis pas un jouet... mais House ne peut pas m'aimer. Ce serait..._ »

Elle chercha pendant longtemps les mots qui convenaient, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle se contenta du peu qui lui venaient.

« _Magnifique. Merveilleux. Fantastique. Miraculeux ! Oui, miraculeux ! Il faudrait un miracle pour que cela arrive. Et je crois que même si Dieu existe, il ne pourrait pas réaliser une telle chose._ »

Elle soupira. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, juste... déprimée, confuse, perdue. Un mélange de ces trois mots. Ou les trois en même temps...

« _Mais trêves de rêveries, House ne m'aime pas... Il y a une grande différence entre se soucier de quelqu'un et l'aimer._ »

Il n'empêche qu'il se souciait d'elle, et cela ne pouvait être négligeable.

« **Il se soucie de moi... Rien de plus...** dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

Elle retira la main qui couvrait sa vue, et observa la petite araignée poursuivre sa toile.

« **Aimer...** murmura-t-elle, pensive. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Le mot « aimer » avait une résonance étrange dans ses oreilles, comme s'il aspirait à quelque chose d'inimaginable. Ce fut le début de la cacophonie. Elle se redressa précipitamment pour sortir de son lit. Elle lança un regard vers l'araignée.

« _Pourquoi je me souviens juste maintenant que je n'aime pas ces bestioles ?_ se demanda-t-elle, effrayée. _Au moins j'ai battu mon record... J'ai dû passer au moins cinq minutes sous cette... chose._ »

Elle tenta de se calmer, en vain. Elle avait l'impression que les murs clignotaient en rouge, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même. En un mot : angoisse.

« _Et ce n'est pas uniquement la faute de l'araignée..._ »

Elle s'éloigna de cette dernière tout en continuant d'analyser ce qui se passait.

« _House veut vraiment que je revienne... C'est une certitude. House n'agit jamais de la sorte, et House ne veut jamais que quelqu'un revienne dans son équipe. Donc, par logique, s'il a un comportement inhabituel, il réclame quelque chose de tout aussi inhabituel. Que je revienne..._ »

Son cœur se mit maintenant à battre la chamade. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle tenta d'imaginer la scène. Elle, prenant sa voiture et retournant au Princeton Plainsboro. Toujours elle, récupérant son ancien appartement et les mauvais souvenirs qui allaient avec. Encore elle, confrontée à House et ses sentiments.

Non, impossible. Elle ne devait pas retourner sur ce lieu où tout lui semblait... synonyme de souffrance. Souffrance et nostalgie, les deux se trouvaient liés.

Une autre image lui vint à l'esprit, mais s'ancra dans son cœur plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'espérait. House, dans la salle de diagnostic, la prenant dans ses bras afin d'exprimer sa joie due au retour de l'immunologiste.

Allison rouvrit subitement les yeux, comme choquée par cette vision plutôt... troublante. Pour elle, qui cherchait à cacher ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les enfouir bien au fond de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient invisibles, autant par elle que par ses... collègues. Elle posa une de ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, sentant l'organe vital battre. A chaque coup, elle craignait que les pulsations cessent et qu'elle se voit dans l'obligation de... mourir. A cause de la pression que subissait son cœur balafré.

« _Non... il ne faut pas qu'il vienne. Il ne fera qu'aggraver cette peur qui commence à prendre trop d'ampleur..._ »

Elle ressentit une irrésistible envie de pleurer, et ne se retenu pas plus longtemps. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, certaines glissaient le long de ses lèvres en y laissant un coup salé.

« _Mais... Je sais bien que... au fond de moi, je le sais... je veux qu'il vienne... Pour obtenir des explications, pour mettre au clair tout ce que je ressens, pour être sûre que je ne me fais pas d'idées... Pour tant de raisons si absurdes et inutiles, surtout lorsque je sais que je risque de __souffrir, en retournant à l'hôpital et en réclamant mon ancien poste, lorsque je travaillais avec House. Trop de risques pour si peu..._ »

Elle se rassit sur la chaise, ne tenant pas à se rallonger dessous l'araignée. Une peur irrationnelle elle le savait, une peur qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, mais une peur bien présente. Elle craignait tant de choses... des choses absurdes, qui plus est. Mais elle ne se concentrait pas sur lesdites peur à ce moment-même. Elle voulait se demander ce qu'elle devait faire, mais la fatigue reprenait le contrôle d'elle et son cerveau commençait à plonger dans une léthargie.

« _Il me faudrait quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit..._ »

***

De son côté, House continuait de préparer ses affaires. Il continuait d'écouter la chanson en boucle, afin de se redonner du courage. A tel point qu'il finit par ne plus ressentir grand-chose en entendant le refrain.

« _Il faut que je change de musique pour conserver mes émotions..._ »

Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais il tenait au peu de chose qu'il ressentait. Il se déplaça vers son petit poste radio et changea l'album qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le nouvel album se nommait _Black Roses_, du groupe _The Rasmus_. House se mit à murmurer la chanson qui passait – _Justify_.

« **Give me a reason, why would you want me to live and die ? Living a lie... You were the answer... All that I needed to justify, justify my life.** »

Il pensait cette chanson parfaite pour l'occasion – bien tragique. De plus, elle lui faisait penser à Cameron.

« _Donne moi une raison, pourquoi voudrais-tu de moi que je vive et que je meurs... Vivant un mensonge... Tu étais la réponse... Tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour justifier, justifier ma vie_, traduit-il dans sa tête. »

Il se trouva exagérément romantique.

« _Si ça peut la faire revenir..._ pensa-t-il. »

Il réalisa à quel point il regardait le bon côté des choses, contrairement à ses habitudes.

« _Bah de toute façon je n'y peux rien, si je commence à devenir trop... aguicheur, je peux pas le changer..._ songea-t-il. _Quitte à avoir un défaut, si ça peut être utile..._ »

Il se questionna sur ce changement de comportement, et remit tout sur le dos de la chanson qui l'avait tant bouleversé.

« _Une chanson... Changer pour une chanson ! J'aurai vraiment tout vu..._ »

Un sourire nerveux s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne se posa pas davantage de questions, continua de préparer ses affaires – de quoi partir quelques jours.

Il se réjouit d'avoir fini rapidement cette tâche, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait dans le bras. Il sortit de son appartement, le sac sur son dos et le poste radio sous son bras. Il se précipita dans sa voiture, s'installa derrière le volant et posa son poste radio juste à côté de lui.  
Il profita de son avance saisir son portable afin de composer à nouveau le numéro d'Allison. En attendant, il démarra le véhicule et commença à arpenter les rues.

***

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** s'offusqua Cameron. »

L'impolitesse de la personne à l'autre bout du fil la décontenançait.

« **Même si c'est le seul hôpital à m'accepter, je refuse de travailler pour quelqu'un de votre genre !** »

Elle raccrocha au nez de l'homme. Elle reposa le portable sur le bureau et se rassit sur sa chaise, croisa les bras pour réfléchir un peu.

« **Et encore un hôpital loupé !** »

En effet, elle venait tout juste d'appeler un deuxième hôpital. Le patron était apte à l'engager, mais il s'avérait que sa discourtoisie avait poussé Cameron à se résigner.

« _Plutôt travailler pour House à nouveau plutôt que pour cet homme !_ »

Son portable sonna à nouveau. Elle crut tout d'abord que ce fou la rappelait pour insister. Elle se rendit compte que sa précédente pensée était fausse. House l'appelait. Soudainement, elle aurait préféré que ce soit le cinglé.

Elle laissa alors le portable sonner, espérant que House finisse par se rendre à l'évidence – elle ne reviendra pas. Lorsque la sonnerie cessa, elle sentit un soulagement profond.

Elle résistait encore à l'envie de retourner à Princeton.

***

House rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Cameron l'ignore.

« _L'ignorance est pire que le mépris_, se dit-il avec mélancolie. »

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et se pencha sur son poste radio, à sa droite. Toujours le même groupe, toujours le même album, mais une chanson différente – Living in a world without you.

_You put me together, then trashed me for pleasure. You used me, again and again... Abused me, confused me..._

Il déglutit difficilement, n'apprécient ses paroles qui l'agressaient intérieurement.

_Suddenly naked I run through your garden... Right through the gates of the past and I'm finally free._

Il respira un grand coup, de quoi se donner des forces.

_There's a world without you, I see the light... Livin' in a world without you. There's hope to guide me, I will survive..._

Il tendit une main vers le poste radio, tremblant.

_Livin' in a world..._

La musique s'arrêta avant la fin de la phrase.

***

Agacée par le silence qui régnait dans son appartement, Allison sortit prendre l'air. Elle se promena dans les rues plutôt pleines. Elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, comme pas à sa place. Elle ne connaissait encore personne – si ce n'est la boulangère – et les rares fois où elle essayait de se socialiser, cela finissait en un échec effroyable.

Elle passa devant un restaurant. A la vue de celui-ci, l'estomac d'Allison émit un bruit sourd. Cameron afficha un sourire sans joie avant de rentrer dans l'établissement. Une serveuse, petite et brune, s'avança vers elle.

« **Vous désirez ?** demanda-t-elle, lui montrant ses dents comme elle le faisait à tous les clients.

**- Une table**, déclara Allison sur le ton de l'évidence.

**- Vous êtes seule ?**

**- Oui**, répondit-t-elle, sèchement cette fois-ci. »

La serveuse lui sourit à nouveau avant de s'en aller. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, ce sourire agaça Cameron qui prit ce geste comme une moquerie. Une sorte de « ah bon ? Vous venez ici et vous n'avez pas d'amis ? Eh bien retournez chez vous ! ».

Allison remarqua une foule de personnes – adolescents comme adultes – qui riaient en levant les verres, certainement pour fêter un événement.

« _Ça fait tout de même un peu plaisir de voir qu'au moins, ici, des gens s'amusent et rient... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu ce genre de scène depuis longtemps..._ »

Elle se frotta l'œil gauche, qui commençait à être humide. Elle vit la serveuse revenir.

« **Vous pouvez vous installer ici !** décréta-t-elle en pointant une table du doigt. »

Allison s'avança vers la table. Celle-ci était à l'opposé du groupe de fêtards.

« **Merci...** dit-elle, la gorge serrée. »

Elle commanda le plat le moins cher, attendit que ce dernier arrive. Elle mangea, seule, enviant ceux qui pouvaient s'amuser.

Elle se sentait tellement... isolée, délaissée. Loin de toute forme de bonheur.

***

Bien loin de là, House était assis sur un banc, dans un aéroport. Il observait son billet d'avion, qui lui avait pratiquement coûté un rein – cela lui apprendra à payer au dernier moment.

Il entendit le bruit d'un avion qui arrivait. Celui-ci se vida et House put monter à l'intérieur. Il ressentit une sorte de pression à l'intérieur de sa poitrine – son cœur, qui se serra lorsqu'ils annoncèrent le départ de l'avion.

Il ferma les yeux. Il se trouvait sur un siège plutôt confortable, malgré le chewing-gum qui se trouvait non loin – un détail qui ne le préoccupait guère. Il se concentrait sur ce qui se passait en lui, encore.

« _Si, après tout ça, elle ose ne pas m'écouter..._ »

Il soupira.

« _Elle m'écoutera. Je l'y forcerai s'il le faut... Je me suis vidé le porte-monnaie en quelques secondes pour la voir, elle pourrait au moins me remercier !_ »

Il regardait l'avion qui commençait à s'élever, son esprit avec.

***

Cameron arriva dans un parc. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle airait sans but, juste pour le plaisir de se changer les idées. Et avec des méthodes peu banales.

« _Alors... Les arbres sont grands et verts, le ciel est infini et un peu blanc, le gravier est plat et gris et le banc long et vert foncé._ »

Elle se sentait un peu idiote à avoir des pensées pareilles, mais ainsi elle pouvait ne pas penser ni à House, ni à ses sentiments.

Allison s'assit sur le banc vert foncé, observa le paysage qui l'entourait tout en pensant aux formes et aux couleurs des objets – ou des personnes – se trouvant à proximité. Elle décrivit dans sa tête les habits d'un groupe de trois personnes – un homme, une femme, et ce qui était probablement leur fille – lorsque la femme agrippa son enfant par le bras :

« **Ne t'approche pas de cette femme**, dit-elle en désignant Allison. **Elle semble... bizarre.** »

Malgré le faible volume de la voix de la femme, Allison put l'entendre. Elle sentit un sorte d'aiguille invisible transpercer son cœur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre d'émotion – mais cette fois-ci, elle devinait que tout était... fini.

Elle se recroquevilla, posa sa tête entre ses bras pour ne plus voir les... choses, qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

« _Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver de sens à ma vie ? Quand j'étais enfant, j'essayais toujours d'avoir de bonnes notes... Quand j'étais étudiante, je vivais pour mon mari qui souffrait de ce fichu cancer... Quand je travaillais à l'hôpital de Princeton, je faisais de mon mieux pour sauver des __vies... et je voulais obtenir House... Mais maintenant ? Maintenant que je ne suis plus à l'école, que mon mari est mort, que j'ai démissionné, que je sais que plus jamais je ne reverrai House..._ »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle réalisa qu'il existait plusieurs sortes de larmes.

Pas seulement des larmes de joie et de tristesse. Il s'agissait d'une manière trop... schématique. Non, elle pensait à deux sortes de larmes, dont la différence semblait subtile pour la personne qui observait, mais évidente pour celle qui subissait.  
Certaines larmes sont... utiles. Elles apaisent, soulagent, servent à se défouler un bon coup pour ensuite sourire.  
Les autres larmes, sont celles qui sont insupportables. Celles qui reflètent le désespoir, l'envie de tout abandonner. Chaque goutte représente une souffrance que l'on pense insurmontable, chaque goutte est difficile à expulser, comme si elles sortaient directement de là où il ne faut pas – du cœur. Ces larmes qui semblent crier « aidez-moi », sans que personne ne comprenne.

La larme qui se promenait sur les lèvres de Cameron appartenait à la deuxième catégorie. Elle pleurait, comme elle espérait ne jamais pleurer. Toute la souffrance qui l'accablait se révélait au grand jour, sans pour autant disparaître de son être. Une sensation à la fois étrange et... désagréable.

« _Désagréable... Quel euphémisme..._ »

Elle espérait au fond de son être que quelqu'un apparaisse comme ça, de nulle part, en lui demandant pourquoi elle pleurait. Et peu importe de qui cela pouvait s'agir, elle se serait jeter dans ses bras comme... une femme désespérée qui quémanderait de l'aide à un passant.

Son envie s'avérait tellement forte qu'elle sentit quelque chose lui secouer l'épaule. Elle ne se redressa pas, reconnaissant là un effet de son imagination. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne – une voix qu'elle croyait oubliée à jamais.

« **Hey, je savais que vous étiez vulnérable, mais pas à ce point-là...** »

Elle se releva brusquement, comme prise d'un spasme.

« **House ?** dit-elle d'une voix mi-désespérée, mi-joyeuse – oui, cela était possible.

**- Oh ! Vous ne m'avez pas encore oublié, à ce que je vois.** »

Il lui sourit doucement. Elle fit ce qu'elle s'était promis, sans pour autant y réfléchir : elle se précipita vers lui et se réfugia dans ses bras. A son plus étonnement, il referma ces derniers sur elle. Il l'enveloppait, comme pour la protéger, et cette étreinte la rassurait plus qu'il ne le fallait.  
Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui se produisait, elle se sépara de lui.

« **Qu'est-ce... que vous faites-là ?** demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main.

**- J'ai prit l'avion pour venir vous parler, vu que vous n'étiez pas trop d'accord au travers d'un téléphone.** »

Elle se sentait tellement honteuse qu'elle ne répondit pas. Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant l'énorme sac à côté de House. Elle pensait que cela était inutile d'emporter autant de choses.

« **Et... où est-ce que vous habitez ? Ça semble assez petit ici, moi qui pensais que vous étiez vraiment dans Chicago et que ça serait impossible de vous trouver !** demanda-t-il.

**- Dans un hôtel... Mais d'ailleurs, comment vous m'avez trouvé ?**

**- Je me suis renseigné sur vous. Je savais que vous changeriez de ville, donc j'ai regardé quelle était votre ville natale et... Chicago ! Mais comme je pensais que vous auriez besoin de calme pour votre nouvelle vie, j'ai regardé juste aux alentours.** »

Elle resta ébahie, l'observant, lui qui semblait maintenant tout savoir d'elle. Lorsqu'elle retrouva possession de ses pensées et de son corps, elle ressentit à nouveau la sensation qui l'accablait un peu plus tôt – ce... désespoir.

« **De toute façon, ma nouvelle vie comme vous dites est... fichue.**

**Raison de plus pour retrouver votre ancienne vie. Il suffit juste de l'améliorer un peu.** »

Elle secoua la tête.

« **Bon... vous pouvez quand même me montrer où vous vivez, non ? Il commence à faire froid ici...** »

Elle l'accompagna jusque dans le petit hôtel qui lui servait de maison. Elle se trouvait tellement minable devant son ancien patron qu'elle n'osa pas le regarder en face. Lui ne se gênait pas – il s'assit sur le lit et observa le lieu.

« **Vous ne venez pas ?** demanda-t-il en tapotant le matelas. »

Elle pointa l'angle du mur en guise de réponse, là où se trouvait l'araignée qui se reposait tranquillement. House sourit, se leva et prit l'araignée dans sa main. Cameron eut un mouvement de recul, mais observa tout de même le médecin qui ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa échapper la bête.

« **Voilà, plus aucun méchant monstre dans votre lit ! Sauf si vous pensez que je suis un monstre, mais quel montre alors !** »

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit. Elle jouait avec ses doigts, nerveuse.

« **Je... Je suis contente que vous soyez venu... Je ne m'y attendais pas...** avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

**- Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus... En fait, une chose m'a fait changer de point de vu sur vous...**

**Quelle chose ?**

**Vous allez trouver ça idiot, mais...** »

Il se leva, alla ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit son précieux poste radio qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il le brancha sur une prise non loin et inséra un album à l'intérieur.

En attendant que le disque se lise, House s'approcha d'Allison et lui tendit une main. Elle la saisit lentement, hésitante – elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse une blague et la lâche au dernier moment. Mais non, il la fit se lever. Il lança sa canne sur le lit et serra Allison contre lui. Ils se trouvaient exactement dans la même position que deux personnes qui s'apprêtaient à danser.

Et la musique commença, lentement.


	7. J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire

**Chapitre 7 : J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire...**  
_I need to hear you say..._

Et la musique commença, lentement.

« **Ne me dites pas... que c'est...** demanda Cameron, la gorge serrée.

**- Une chanson. ****_Far away_**** de Nickelback**, répondit-il sereinement. »

Il ignorait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se renseigner. Effectivement, elle connaissait cette chanson pour avoir elle aussi en sa possession cet album – _All The Right Reasons_.

Une des mains de House tenait la hanche de Cameron, et l'autre était nichée dans ses cheveux. Il n'éprouvait aucune timidité, aucun renfermement, aucune honte. Contrairement à elle qui osait à peine poser sa main sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre agrippait sa chemise.

**_This time, this place_**_  
Ce moment, cet endroit_

Ils dansèrent, doucement, craignant que House souffre au niveau de la jambe.

**_Misused, mistakes_**_  
Abus, erreur  
_**_Too long, too late_**_  
Trop long, trop tard  
_**_Who was I to make you wait ?_**_  
Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre ?_

Il se demandait si elle trouvait les paroles trop inappropriées.  
Elle fut agréablement surprise de la douceur des paroles.  
Ils ressentaient leurs cœurs qui battaient, en harmonie.

**_Just one chance, just one breath_**_  
Juste une chance, juste un souffle  
_**_Just in case there's just one left_**_  
Au cas où il n'en reste qu'un  
_**_'Cause you know_**_  
Parce que tu sais  
_**_You know, you know_**_  
Tu sais, tu sais_

Il se servit de sa main pour caresser sa hanche avec langueur.  
Elle resserra la chemise de House dans sa main, avec pugnacité.  
Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, avec passion.

Il commença doucement à chanter le refrain.  
Elle fut ravie d'entendre sa voix, ceci l'apaisant étrangement.

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_**_  
Que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée  
_**_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_**_  
Et tu me manques, j'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop de temps  
_**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_**_  
Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi et que tu ne partiras jamais  
_**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_**_  
En arrêtant de respirer si je ne te vois plus_

Il ressentit une certaine fierté au fond de lui.  
Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, constatant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, appréciant ce contact. Incapable de l'expliquer.  
Elle se sentit soudainement paralysée, engourdie. Incapable de bouger.  
Ils respirèrent bruyamment, leurs souffles se mêlant. Incapables de se séparer.

**_On my knees, I'll ask_**_  
A genoux, je demanderai  
_**_Last chance for one last dance_**_  
Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse  
_**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_**_  
Parce que avec toi, je résisterai  
_**_All of hell to hold your hand_**_  
A tout l'enfer pour prendre ta main_

Il crut voir trouble un instant, mais reprit contenance.  
Elle sentit une étrange sensation au fond de son cœur.  
Ils pensaient s'effondrer en même temps, tout en se serrant.

**_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_**_  
Je donnerai tout, je donnerai pour nous  
_**_Give anything but I won't give up _**_  
Donner n'importe quoi mais je n'abandonnerai pas  
_**_'Cause you know, _**_  
Parce que tu sais  
_**_You know, you know_**_  
Tu sais, tu sais_

Il observa chaque millimètre du visage d'Allison, l'admirant.  
Elle réalisa tout juste que les paroles coïncidaient réellement.  
Ils sentirent un fil, un lien, se former entre eux, les attachant.

Il commença doucement à chanter le refrain.  
Elle fut ravie d'entendre sa voix, ceci l'apaisant étrangement.

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_**_  
Que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée  
_**_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_**_  
Et tu me manques, j'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop de temps  
_**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_**_  
Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi et que tu ne partiras jamais  
_**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_**_  
En arrêtant de respirer si je ne te vois plus_

Il ressentit une certaine fierté au fond de lui.  
Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, constatant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il se pencha afin de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Incapable de résister.  
Elle se laissa faire, savourant son souffle sur son visage. Incapable de l'ignorer.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position, y prenant du plaisir. Incapable de comprendre.

**_So far away_**_  
Si lointain  
_**_Been far away for far too long_**_  
J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps  
_**_So far away _**_  
Si lointain  
_**_Been far away for far too long _**_  
J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps  
_**_But you know, you know, you know _**_  
Mais tu sais, tu sais, tu sais _

Il plaqua doucement Allison contre son corps.  
Elle prit conscience de la proximité de House par rapport à la sienne.  
Ils souhaitaient ne jamais rompre ce rapport.

Il commença doucement à chanter le refrain.  
Elle fut ravie d'entendre sa voix, ceci l'apaisant étrangement.

**_I wanted _**_  
Je désirais  
_**_I wanted you to stay _**_  
Je désirais que tu restes  
_**_'Cause I needed _**_  
Parce que j'avais besoin  
_**_I need to hear you say_**_  
J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire_

Il ressentit une certaine fierté au fond de lui.  
Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, constatant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il s'imagina une scène, qui lui pensait inaccessible. Incapable d'y renoncer.  
Elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire, son cœur accéléra. Incapable de se calmer.  
Ils désiraient une seule et même chose, en rêvaient.

Elle prit le relai, commença à chanter la suite.  
Il se sentit son esprit partir loin, n'y croyant plus.

**_That I love you, I have loved you all along_**_  
Que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé  
_**_And I forgive you for being away for far too long _**_  
Et je te pardonne pour être parti loin trop longtemps  
_**_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**_  
Donc continue à respirer parce que je ne te quitterai plus  
_**_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go_**_  
Crois-le, accroche toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais partir_

Elle ressentit une certaine fierté au fond d'elle.  
Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, constatant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il rapprocha tout doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Incapable de se retenir.  
Elle l'aida à réduire la distance qui les séparait. Incapable de refuser.  
Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, profitant de ce moment. Incapables de s'éloigner.

**_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**_  
Continue de respirer parce que je ne te quitterai plus  
_**_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go _**_  
Crois-le, accroche toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais partir  
_**_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go _**_  
Continue de respirer, accroche toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais partir  
_**_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go _**_  
Continue de respirer, accroche toi à moi et ne me laisse jamais partir_

***

_Je précise tout de même que la première personne à avoir utilisé cette chanson a pour pseudonyme_ piitchoune08_, alias_ Yopopo08 _sur . Je lui ai donc demandé la permission d'utiliser moi aussi cette chanson est la réponse est revenue positive._

_Si jamais vous n'avez pas comprit ce chapitre (car je le trouve personnellement compliqué), je vous conseille d'abord de lire les paroles, puis de relire le chapitre en vous concentrant sur le texte. Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage, je laisse l'imagination travailler._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et je signale qu'un épilogue viendra prochainement (eh oui ! Ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre !)_


	8. Epilogue Dum spiro, spero

**Épilogue : Dum spiro, spero**

« **Greg ! Aller dépêche-toi on va être en retard !** »

Le docteur Gregory House émit un grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et voir Allison Cameron, possédant le statut de petite amie.

« **Quoi ? Mais il est seulement six heures !** marmonna-t-il. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il put constater qu'elle était entièrement habillée – ce qui signifiait qu'elle était levée depuis longtemps – de plus, une odeur de pains au chocolat commençait à lui venir au nez.

« **Exact, mais aujourd'hui il va falloir que tu dépêches car je ne supporte pas autant de pression !** répliqua-t-elle.

**- Mais ils trouveront ça louche si j'arrive à l'heure !** »

Néanmoins, il se redressa et observa la chambre, même s'il la connaissait déjà. Une sensation de fainéantise prit le dessus sur lui, et il ne se leva pas.

« **Aller ! Debout !** »

Elle alla se placer devant lui, puis lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit sans rechigner, se mit sur ses deux jambes – trois en comptant la canne qu'elle lui tendait – puis se rendit dans le salon, où effectivement des pains au chocolat l'attendaient.

« **Encore des pains au chocolat ? Tu ne manges plus que ça depuis que tu es revenue de Chicago !**

**- Excuse-moi, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer...**

**- Eh bien, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on peut s'accrocher à un mauvais souvenir !**

**- Qui a dit que c'était un mauvais souvenir ?** dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, l'enlaçant.

**- Mon petit doigt.** »

Il lui posa doucement un baiser sur la joue, puis se retira.

« **C'est tout ?** »

Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrasser réellement, avec une lenteur qui leur semblait apaisante, réconfortante. Elle le laissa s'écarter sans objecter, ne souhaitant pas qu'il arrive en retard à son travail.

Effectivement, Allison avait décidé de revenir dans le New Jersey avec House, son nouveau petit ami. Elle se retrouvait dans l'obligation d'habiter avec lui, n'ayant pas les moyens pour s'acheter un nouvel appartement, aussi petit pouvait-il être. Mais cette condition ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Elle se sentait... à l'aise. Tout l'inverse de Chicago. Comme si elle se trouvait à sa place, là, avec lui.  
Elle le remerciait souvent d'écouter son cœur, d'accepter de vivre avec elle comme il pourrait vivre avec une femme qu'il aimait – car justement, il l'aimait, et même s'il le lui disait rarement, il le lui faisait comprendre à sa manière.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner – pains au chocolat – il invita Allison à s'asseoir sur sa jambe valide. Une fois ceci fait, il blottit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.

« **Veux pas y aller maman !**

**- Je suis pas ta mère !** protesta-t-elle, l'incitant à se relever. »

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction, avant de rire, se trouvant ridicule. Il l'embrassa promptement sur les lèvres avant de regarder l'heure.

« **Six heures et quart, j'ai le temps, non ?**

**- Non, il faut qu'on soit vraiment à l'heure !**

**- D'accord.** »

Elle le contempla, étonnée, de voir qu'il capitulait aussi facilement.

« **Bah si j'arrive tôt Cuddy me sautera dessus, donc c'est une bonne raison.** »

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Elle voulut qu'il prenne ce geste comme de la rigolade, ne pas lui montrer sa véritable jalousie. Mais bien évidemment, rien ne lui échappait.

« **Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de Cuddy ?** dit-il en s'étranglant à moitié.

**- Je ne réponds pas aux questions idiotes**, murmura-t-elle, ses joues devenant écarlates au fur et à mesure que le sourire de House grandissait.

**- Tu ne croies quand même pas que je me laisserai faire si elle me saute dessus ?** »

Elle daigna relever les yeux vers lui.

« **Que veux-tu que je pense ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu lui tournes autour !** »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de dire :

« **Je la connais déjà. Je sais pratiquement tout d'elle, y comprit son interprétation d'une vie amoureuse. Je suis même déjà sorti avec elle, et ça n'a pas marché. Dis-moi pour quelle raison ça pourrait marcher maintenant ?** »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« **C'est simple : il n'y a pas de raisons. Alors arrête de te tourmenter avec ça. Je sais que tu crains que je parte voir une autre femme, mais pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Je ne fais pas des choses sans raisons, et là, justement, il n'y a pas de raisons. Parce que je ne me lasse pas de toi.**

**- Ça fait seulement quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble...**

**- Exact, et si on doit se dépêcher pour aller tôt à l'hôpital c'est pour une raison, non ?** »

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, qui lui suffisait largement. Elle prit la main gauche de son amant, observa la bague de fiançailles qui s'y trouvait.

*** Flashback ***

_Deux jours plus tôt, tandis que Cameron préparait le dîner, elle réfléchissait à cette relation ambiguë qu'elle entretenait avec House. En quelques mois il avait su trouvé le moyen pour qu'elle sente chez elle, pour qu'elle sente ce lien qui les raccrochait tous les deux. Elle pouvait affirmer sans crainte que ce côté de House qui cherchait toujours la vérité et la précision, pouvait énormément aider dans un couple._

_Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle regarda sa cuisson, constata rapidement qu'il restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis alla ouvrir à son amant. Il la salua d'un baiser au coin des lèvres puis posa ses affaires, sous le regard intrigué d'Allison._

_« _**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**_ demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard._

**_- Non, rien... C'est juste que... je réfléchis._**

**_- A quoi ? Quel ingrédient mettre dans ton dîner ? Ça sent très bon, au passage._**

**_- A notre relation._**_ »_

_Il reprit soudainement son sérieux. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que les conversations autour de ce sujet devaient être traitées avec le maximum d'attention._

_« _**_Il y a un problème ?_**_ demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle._

**_- Aucun. Je trouvais juste ça... génial._**

**_- Trouvais ?_**

**_- Non, ça vaut aussi pour maintenant, mais... je me demandais comment tu faisais. Je ne sais pas, tout le monde pensait que tu étais quelqu'un d'acerbe avec qui on ne peut pas vivre mais... je me rends vraiment compte que ces faux. Tes défauts de tous les jours deviennent vraiment des qualités dans un couple..._**_ »_

_Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et la prit dans ses bras._

_« _**_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on en parle à l'hôpital ?_**_ demanda-t-il. »_

_Elle se braqua. L'image de Chase s'imposa à son esprit. Dès que House faisait référence à l'hôpital, elle pensait toujours à la même chose. _Chase. _Il la troublait, elle le craignait._

_« _**_Je... J'ai peur de la réaction de Chase..._**_ »_

_Il la serra un peu plus contre lui._

_« _**_Il ne voulait pas qu'on divorce. Il ne voulait pas que je parte... Il a voulu me retenir, mais je suis partie quand même. Et... s'il apprend que c'est toi qui m'as fait revenir, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal et que ça ait des conséquences sur... nous._**_ »  
__  
Il se retira pour l'observer dans les yeux._

_« _**_Que veux-tu qu'il nous fasse ? Être violent ? Tu n'as pas à craindre quoique ce soit, je ne le laisserai pas te toucher._**_ »_

_Elle sentit quelques crépitements au niveau de ses joues, ce qui lui indiquait que ces dernières devenaient rosées._

_« _**_J'ai surtout peur qu'il nous pourrisse la vie avec des remarques cyniques_**_, lui dit-elle._

**_- Si c'est le cas, on n'aura qu'à lui prouver que tu peux être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et personne d'autre que moi._**_ »_

_Elle sourit doucement et l'embrassa. Une manière à elle d'interrompre la conversation. Mais House étant House, il comprit ses intentions, et ne comptait pas la laisser partir si facilement._

_« _**_S'il te plait, reviens dans mon équipe..._**_ »_

_Elle ne répondit rien, il insista._

_« _**_Ça ne t'ennuie vraiment pas de rester ici, dans la maison, toute seule ?_**_ »_

_Elle fit « non » de la tête, mais il ne la crut pas._

_« _**_Si tu reviens travailler, tu seras dans mon équipe, on pourra se voir au travail et on pourra même narguer ce crétin de wombat !_**_ »_

_Elle sourit à nouveau, mais un sourire forcé. Elle ne se sentait pas malheureuse ni désespérée ni quoique ce soit. Elle souhaitait juste avoir la paix dans son couple, pouvoir continuer sa petite routine quotidienne dans laquelle intervenaient plusieurs câlins._

_« _**_Si tu veux quelque chose en retour pas de problème_**_, dit-il, espérant ainsi pouvoir la faire craquer. »_

_Allison se figea. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée saugrenue certes, mais une idée qui lui plaisait bien. Elle chassa rapidement une image de son esprit avec de refaire « non » de la tête._

_« _**_Je n'y crois pas, dis-moi à quoi tu penses_**_, insista-t-il._

**_- Une idée débile. Oublie ça._**_ »_

_Il ne put s'y résigner en voyant les joues de sa petite amie devenir rouges._

_« _**_Aller, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu reviennes._**_ »_

_Elle prit une grande respiration._

_« _**_Je veux bien revenir... à condition que tu m'épouses._**_ »_

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux, réalisa à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_« _**_Attends, c'est... une demande en mariage ?_**_ s'offusqua-t-il._

**_- Sauf que je n'ai pas la bague et que je ne me mettrai pas à genoux. Tu voulais connaître l'idée qui m'était passée par la tête, là voilà. Je veux bien revenir si tu acceptes que je devienne ta femme._**_ »_

_Il posa une main sur son menton et lui releva la tête pour mieux voir ses yeux. Des yeux dans lesquels il pouvait lire une grande quantité d'espoir. Il embrassa sa petite amie doucement, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir – inutile de dire que le baiser dura très longtemps. Lorsqu'il se retira, il revit la même lueur d'espoir dans le regard d'Allison._

_« _**_D'accord._**_ »_

*** Flashback ***

Et c'est ainsi que, le lendemain, House était allé chercher une bague de fiançailles avec laquelle il demanda Allison en mariage – et bien sûr la réponse revint positive. Ils étaient donc fiancés.

Et en échange, Cameron – ou plutôt, future House – devait accepter de revenir à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, dans le service des diagnostics dirigé par House. Ce dont elle s'impatientait le plus, restait la nouvelle qu'ils allaient annoncer à leurs collègues.

« _Voilà quelques mois que je suis censée être à Chicago, je suis censée être oubliée, et je reviens en annonçant mes fiançailles, avec House qui plus est. Ça risque de leur faire un choc !_ »

House semblait partager son avis. L'idée-même de pourrir la vie du koala lui plaisait. Et il sentait que l'étonnement de Wilson allait le ravir.

A l'heure prévue, ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent la moto de House. Rien de tel qu'une arrivée en moto, les bras de Cameron autour de la taille de House, pour imposer le changement aux autres.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital à l'heure – pour une rare fois dans la vie de House. Allison revit la porte d'entrée, cette grand porte vitrée, qui faisait à nouveau ressortir des souvenirs en elle. Des souvenirs heureux cette fois-ci, contrairement à son départ.  
A peine furent-ils rentrés que les infirmières jetèrent leurs regards sur eux, comme s'ils étaient des étrangers louches. Ils les ignorèrent, continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle des diagnostics.

Encore une fois, les yeux rivèrent sur eux. Ou plutôt sur Cameron.

« **Allison ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?** demanda Chase. »

Elle ressentit une nouvelle peur renaître en elle. La peur de devoir l'affronter, de devoir lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour House, et non plus pour lui.

« **Je la ramène !** dit House, sentant la tension monter sur sa petite amie. »

Il eut droit à un regard antipathique de la part du koala avant de se pencher sur Allison.

« **Je t'avais dit que je te protègerai. Les agressions verbales valent aussi dans l'enjeu**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. **Et vous tous, vous devriez me remercier car il a fallut que je fasse des ****pieds et des mains pour qu'elle revienne !** s'écria-t-il.

**- House faire des pieds et des mains pour que quelqu'un ? Je me demande de qui il s'agit**, fit une voix qui s'approcha. »

Wilson rentra dans le bureau. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas la scène, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Cameron. Elle commençait tout juste à en avoir marre d'être dévisagée.

« **Oui, je suis la vraie**, dit-elle en un sourire, espérant que sa nervosité ne se laisse pas deviner.

**- Alors... alors il a vraiment réussi à vous ramener ? Je croyais que ça n'avait pas marché !** »

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

« **House m'a dit qu'il était allé à Chicago et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu à son travail... Il est revenu en me disant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vous ramener, et qu'il trouvait vos raisons suffisamment valables pour qu'il n'insiste pas.** »

Allison laissa échapper un rire – un de ces rires que House aimait tant.

« **Quelle raison pourrait être assez suffisante pour que je ne revienne pas ?**

**- Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage. Excusez-moi, il faut absolument que Lisa soit au courant.** »

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de « Lisa ».

« **Depuis quand il l'appelle par son prénom ?** demanda Allison à House.

**- Ça fait quelques semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble. Si tu étais revenue plus tôt tu aurais pu tout voir !** »

Elle fit la moue. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, doucement comme à son habitude. Il aimait ces baisers, qui laissaient deviner qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'attirance physique mais de vrais sentiments.

L'équipe de House n'en revint pas. Chase se leva brusquement ce qui les fit se séparer.

« **Vous venez de l'embrasser !** beugla-t-il.

**- Euh oui, un peu**, répondit House. »

Allison posa sa main sur ses lèvres, comme de peur que Chase ait l'idée de faire le même geste envers elle. Cuddy arriva à ce moment-là. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire la moindre chose qu'elle vit Cameron, puis les regards étonnés de l'équipe.

« **Que se passe-t-il ici ?** »

Elle peut voir le visage de son amant – Wilson – tout aussi surpris.

« **Le retour de Cameron vous surprend à ce point ?** demanda la directrice.

**- Il... il... il vient...** bégaya Wilson.

**- Il vient de quoi ?**

**- Il vient d'embrasser Cameron !** »

Cuddy lança un regard à House, puis à Cameron, puis à House et enfin à Cameron.

« **C'est vrai ?** »

Allison fit un timide « oui » avec sa tête pour approuver. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la doyenne.

« **Et je peux savoir ce qui vous avez poussé à faire ça ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant House. »

Ce dernier prit la main gauche de Cameron et la releva, afin que tout le monde puisse voir la bague de fiançailles qui se trouvait à l'annulaire.

« **J'imagine que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions**, déclara-t-il. **La gentille petite Sainte Nitouche que vous voyez là est venue habiter chez moi il y a quelques mois. Eh oui, Jimmy, je t'ai menti. En réalité elle est revenue mais elle ne voulait pas révéler cette information. Elle est donc rester secrètement chez moi, alors que je voulais qu'elle revienne travailler ici. Après une discussion on en est venus à un accord.** »

Il s'arrêta là. Il observa Allison – qui se sentait rougir – pour lui demander de continuer.

« **Je voulais bien revenir si... s'il m'épousait. Et la réponse était oui.** »

Wilson poussa un « wow », suivi par toute l'équipe entière et Cuddy.

« **Alors... alors vous allez vous marier ?** demanda-t-il. **Alors que cela fait que quelques mois que vous êtes ensemble ?** »

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. Chase s'installa devant Allison.

« **J'ai dû attendre deux ans avant de pouvoir te demander en mariage, et tu as hésité avant d'accepter, alors que quelques mois avec ce... drogué, t'ont suffit pour vouloir l'épouser ?** s'offusqua-t-il. »

House prit la main de Cameron et la serra dans la sienne, en espérant lui apporter un soutien quelconque.

« **Parfaitement**, répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle. **Parce que quelques mois ont suffit pour que je réalise à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.** »

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« **Mais moi aussi je t'aime, chérie !** dit-il avec un air séducteur exagéré. »

Et, alors que tout le monde digérait à peine la nouvelle, ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde pour la seconde fois, avec suffisamment de passion pour montrer que rien ne pourra les empêcher de se marier.

Comme quoi, même lorsque l'on croit que tout est perdu, il existe toujours une solution pour refaire surface.

**FIN**


End file.
